1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an aromatic enediyne derivative, an organic semiconductor thin film, an electronic device and methods of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to an aromatic enediyne derivative, an organic semiconductor thin film, which may be prepared from the aromatic enediyne derivative through a solution process, e.g., spin coating and/or spin casting, at about room temperature, and has improved chemical and electrical stability and reliability, an electronic device comprising the organic semiconductor thin film and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices, e.g., liquid crystal displays and/or organic electroluminescent displays, are provided with a variety of thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive them. The TFT may include a gate electrode, source/drain electrodes, and a semiconductor layer that is activated depending on the operation of the gate electrode. The p-type or n-type semiconductor layer may function as a conductive channel material for controlling the current between the source electrode and the drain electrode using the applied gate voltage.
As the semiconductor for TFTs, amorphous Si (a-Si) and polycrystalline Si (poly-Si) are mainly used. With the recent trend toward increased area, decreased price, and flexibility of displays, research has been directed toward semiconductors using organic material, in place of expensive inorganic material requiring a high-temperature vacuum process.
Using low-molecular-weight organic material, e.g., pentacene, as the organic semiconductor material has been studied. In this regard, the low-molecular-weight organic material, e.g., pentacene, has been reported to have increased charge mobility of about 3.2 cm2/Vs˜about 5.0 cm2/Vs or more and an improved on/off current ratio, but suffers because the low-molecular-weight organic material may require an expensive apparatus for vacuum deposition upon formation of a thin film and may be difficult to use to form a fine pattern, and therefore may be unsuitable for inexpensive preparation of a film having a relatively large area.
Further, as an oligomer-based organic semiconductor, a soluble pentacene precursor capable of being annealed at about 120° C.˜about 200° C. and having a charge mobility of about 0.1 cm2/VS has been reported. In addition, an oligothiophene precursor, which has charge mobility of about 0.03 cm2/Vs˜about 0.05 cm2/Vs and may be annealed at about 180° C.˜about 200° C., has been reported. However, such organic semiconductors may be chemically unstable during processing for fabrication of a device and are thus difficult to implement in an actual device fabrication line. With regard to electrical stability, when the current-electron sweeping is repeated, decreased voltage and decreased reliability may be undesirably incurred.
Examples of the related art disclose an organic compound having an acetylene group and a method of preparing a thin film through a vacuum deposition process using such a compound. However, this method may require a vacuum deposition process in order to prepare a thin film, and may be unsuitable for the inexpensive preparation of a film having a relatively large area, as with pentacene.